


Almost/ Always

by tadayamas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, based on chapter 298, minor manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadayamas/pseuds/tadayamas
Summary: It's a few weeks after Nationals and Tsukishima is still thinking about their serve and block.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Almost/ Always

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short but please enjoy!!

“I almost kissed you, you know.”

Yamaguchi looks up from his essay, “What?”

They’re sitting on the floor of Tsukishima’s room, a few weeks after nationals, studying for the end of year exams. Tsukishima keeps his eyes focused on the textbook in front of him, expression still. 

“During the Nekoma match, after your second serve.”

“The one you blocked out?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Tsukishima meets Yamaguchi’s gaze for a moment. His expression is soft as he looks at his best friend. He takes a breath.

“A lot of things, I suppose.” He doesn’t elaborate. Yamaguchi’s forehead creases as he frowns. 

“Like what?” 

Tsukishima takes another deep breath, pink dusting his cheeks. “You.”

Yamaguchi raises an eyebrow. “Me?” He says it like a statement. “Anything specific?” 

Tsukishima’s cheeks puff, like he knows he’s dug himself some immeasurable hole and the only way out is if he lets himself climb the ladder Yamaguchi has thrown down. He sighs. 

“We worked together. It was the first time this year we actually scored together. You and I. Just us.” He makes eye contact again and Yamaguchi can see the emotion shimmering in his eyes. 

“I know serving is the only time a player is alone and scores alone- but that time it was us, and-“ He lets out a puff of air, “-it felt like everything faded away for a second and when I turned around, I could just see you standing at the back of the court with this look- And the only thing I could think about was you, Tadashi, and how much I lo-“ 

He snaps his jaw shut, cheeks flushing crimson. He looks away. Yamaguchi feels heat rising in his own cheeks as he stares at his best friend in awe. He coughs. 

“I- uh- me too, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima looks up, “huh?”

Now it’s Yamaguchi’s turn to look away. “Um. After you scored. I could only see you for that second, too.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Um, Tsukki?”

“Yes?” Neither of them are looking at each other. Yamaguchi starts playing with his hands in his lap.

“Do you still want to kiss me?” 

The room goes still. The air is thick and heavy. For a moment, Yamaguchi can only feel his heartbeat thudding into his rib cage. He wonders, absently, if Tsukki can hear it in the quiet room. 

Tsukishima breaks the silence with a soft, “Always,” and Yamaguchi is reaching across their books and pulling Tsukishima down to meet his lips, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Tsukishima immediately leans into Yamaguchi, pushing a hand into his hair to deepen their embrace. They kiss sweetly, softly for a few moments before Yamaguchi pulls back, chest rising and falling rapidly, the biggest smile plastered across his face.

“I love you too, Kei!”

Kei smiles and kisses him again. 

\- 

Later that night, once they'd packed away their school work, Kei and Tadashi lay curled up with each other on the bed, a documentary playing softly in front of them. Tadashi presses a kiss to Kei's cheek, smiling. After a moment he speaks, voice quiet.

"It's a good thing you didn't kiss me on court, though, isn't it?" Kei can hear the grin in his voice. "Like, imagine how embarrassing that would've been! The whole stadium would've seen us-" 

"Shut up, Tadashi." 

Yamaguchi laughs, light and happy, and presses another kiss to Kei's reddened cheek. "Sorry, Kei!"

**Author's Note:**

> That's all!! I really love volume 34 for a lot of reasons but that moment after Tsukki and Yamaguchi finally execute the serve and block attack is so so good! Sorry for any mistakes, this was written quickly.
> 
> also check out my [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/lesbiantsukki) where I post art and other haikyuu-related things so come say hi if you'd like <3


End file.
